The invention relates to a protective package of a display window for a display tube, which display window comprises an upstanding edge.
Such a package is known from French Patent Specification No, 2,168,646. The package described in said Specification comprises a device which is provided around the side of the display window remote from the upstanding edge. This device is made of a thermoplastic material.
When a display window is complete, i.e. ready for use but cannot yet be assembled in a display tube, the display window should be stored and/or transported with special precautions. For example rusting of the metal components such as the shadow mask, of the complete display window should be avoided. In the package known from French Patent Specification No. 2,168,646, rust formation on metal components of a complete display window may occur during the storage and/or the transport of the display window. Moreover, the known package can become damaged during transport as a result of which the display window can be damaged. In addition, the use of a thermoplastic material in the known package is costly.
It is an obejct of the invention to provide a cheap package for a display window which will enable the display window to be transported and stored with sufficient safety and in which, in the case of a complete display window, the components of the display window will experience substantially no detrimental influences.